


Random Drabbles

by GayLolis



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Original Work, various - Fandom
Genre: Isekai, Nonsense, Other, Parody, Surreal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayLolis/pseuds/GayLolis
Summary: Just collection of random stuff that goes through my head.The chapters can be really short.Some can be fucked up, weird, and pretty dark.Will add more tags if I'm not lazy.
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214891
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1





	1. End of the World

It's the end of the world.

Lots of zombies.

And I'm shaaaaaaaaaviiiiiiiiiiing my piano.


	2. Isekai'd for this moment

Isekai Kingdom.

The magic circle lit up; revealing several young men in modern clothes.

The King spread out his arms and raised his voice, "Welcome Heroes--"

The boys replied in baritone singing:

"You need a Hero..."

"Someone to rescue you..."


	3. Soldiers of Chess Realm

The reason to risk their lives for the King:

Battle Merits, Land, and Titles: X

To be a pretty Queen: O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'm just ignorant about Chess history, but it intrigues me on how the soldiers that can be eitr male or female (mostly male) can become a Queen after promotion.
> 
> They probably wanted to be a girl so much and become the best girl when it counts the most. 
> 
> Like a wise man once said: sometimes it take a real man to become the best girl.
> 
> Hmm...that concept can be pretty nice for a gender-bender futanari story. I don't like M/F pairings in general though so the King's probably a futanari.


	4. Where I belong

Today, I asked myself—what is the most important lesson I learned while growing up?

When I was younger, I often thought—when I was being genuine with others, I can get along with them.

I met a lot of caring people. While they couldn't solve my own problems, they're here to listen and give their encouragements.

...but as I get older, I find people become more and more unaccepting. 

When I finally found a place to belong, they told me to behave myself, acting in a way that's acceptable. At first, I tried to give in and keep my stuff in moderation.

...but when I gave an inch, they took a mile. I wasn't even allowed to talk about the things I like. 

Please, I have already given all my tolerance, and when it's you guys' turn to tolerate me, you just can't do it? 

They kicked me out and I was homeless for a while.

...but soon enough, I found a new home. 

Sure, I learned that you can no longer be yourself, in the whole wide world.

Though, the important lesson I learned—you don't have to get along with everyone.

It's fine to not make friends with anyone or even associate with them.

When you find someone you can't get along with, the last thing you should say is your personal opinions.

Just leave.

What if they end up coming after you?

It won't.

They cared too much about proving themselves right, to even bother about your existence.

By leaving, they will think they're right, and just getting rid of a nuisance.

It's for the best since it goes both ways.

A home can be anywhere I want to, as long I can be myself.

That's why, I prefer living alone, and relying on myself to stay alive.

...and this writing came, so I will forget about killing myself from loneliness. 

No matter who ends up reading this, I wish you the best of luck.

Hopefully, everyone will find their place to belong. No longer we have to stay fake and feign interest over anything.

Where we can be genuine and live in harmony, forever and ever—even by ourselves alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.psychologytoday.com/us/blog/fear-intimacy/201908/there-is-no-such-thing-laziness
> 
> before I wrote this, I came to this article after watching a brief discussion about grinding in games.
> 
> after i read this essay.
> 
> http://www.inspiracy.com/black/abolition/abolitionofwork.html
> 
> i end up finding the idea of grinding in games pretty stupid as well. that's why in single-player games, i just cheat when it gets tedious, and just move along until i don't wanna play anymore.
> 
> which reminds me, i really shouldn't set a schedule and write whenever i want to. if i don't want to write, i won't write.
> 
> i'm actually not lazy--i'm just clear about what i don't wanna do.


	5. ATM Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to describe this chapter.

For the longest time, I wanted to fuck an ATM machine.

I believe, one of them will have a nice vagina. 

I just have to insert my card and one of the plates will open, revealing a moist, pink pussy.

When I stuck my cock and mow it down, and eventually cum inside, it will give me lots of money.

In chance it won't,, at least it'd save tons of money from hiring a hooker and risk having STDs.

Even if it's in public places, I would risk it. I will try to circumvent any law that forbids me from fucking an ATM machine.

As far as I know, there's nothing that forbids me from fucking an object. Else the government will be murdered in the name of sex toys.

All in all, could it be considered vandalism, if everything was in working order? 

Could it be indecent exposure, especially in front of minors? No worries, just pick a time when no one's present, and even so, I'd cover things up while putting a sensible warning without appearing obscene.

Still, where on Earth could I find one of these?

I think Japan would at least have them, but I don't have enough money to visit.

...but so far, no results.

That made sense.

If there's even one of them, the news would be viral already.

I was seriously bummed out and I felt insanity taking over.

As a NEET who recently got laid-off, I don't want to return to the countryside. The internet sucks and the bugs are fucking annoying.

Not to mention, I don't get along with them. 

We never had anything in common after I graduated from college. I was busy with work and I blocked their number when they ceaselessly asked about marriage partners.

My love life is none of your business, and it's up to me to marry or not.

It's not like I couldn't live without a partner.

I tried to chill myself by going to the convenience store. Ordering a cup of coffee while listening to mellow pop music.

Like I thought, everything was normal--I didn't see any vagina on the ATM machine.

That's when I felt something's wrong.

Rubbing my pants' pocket—my wallet's here.

...but there's no money in it. 

Checking my ATM balance, it's only enough to keep the account from going bust.

I couldn't even book a train ticket.

How did I end up so poor?

I swear I hadn't been spending that much.

At this moment, my heart's swirling. I swear, I felt so vulnerable and lost. The colors in the convenience store seem to turn upside down, and the cashier's smile, in particular, became so scary.

It's his throat became so long and his teeth got stained with rust.

Perhaps insanity took over me. I saw the ATM machine became a giant vagina before my eyes. 

Its clit opened up, revealing a big red eye; its gaze made me uncomfortable like it's going to swallow me whole.

...but it's okay, I guess. 

At least I never heard of someone dying from a giant vagina.

I was about to get outta my seat, but the cashier's eyes turned dangerous—making me freeze in place. 

He rushed headlong into the giant vagina. The labia opened up and swallowed him whole. There's a munching motion, followed by convulsive twitching.

It eventually squirted wads of bills. 

My mind was unable to process the portraits of the country founder coming endlessly from a giant vagina.

Needless to say, I grabbed up all the cash I could—stuffing my pants fat. Thankfully it had lots of pockets--leaving only small crumbs.

I didn't even know if CCTV were still present, but if the police come, they'd end up questioning me either way. 

It's better if I had some money with me. 

Back at my apartment, I tried calculating the spoils.

I really hit it rich, I was afraid to announce the total amount. 

I guess I don't even need to worry for the rest of my life if I spend wisely. 

When I get old, I could cover my hospital bills and spend the rest at a good retirement home. 

Maybe after I died, the rest will go to charity.

==

I couldn't sleep well that night.

I was afraid of what will happen, so I returned at daybreak.

The entire convenience store became a giant vagina, and people fought each other over the scattered money.

From its munching motion, it caught several more victims.

The police and military began to unload their guns, but nothing seems to work. 

Some of the shots landed on the daredevils, but others didn't care, since they crossed the police line.

At this rate, the entire world will be enveloped by the giant vagina, and I don't like it.

"Stop, what are you doing!"

Ignoring them, I took off my belt and pants. I began to furiously masturbate in front of the giant vagina.

Normally, it's so hard to get aroused, but when I looked at such a pretty pink pussy in front of me, I got really hard.

Not long after, I end up ejecting lots and lots of semen.

Most of them landed on the face of these money collectors—but few, fortunately, went inside the pussy.

Yes.

I slumped in relief when the giant vagina kept on twitching—and it gave birth to a zombie penis monster before it continually shrinks and fades away.

...but at least, the military and police were able to take it down by leading it outside the city and firing a tactical nuke.

The world was saved.

It's nice that nobody remembered me, and it's all credit to these people.

Using my wealth, I end up moving to Japan.

I purchased vast farmland in Akita and began to enjoy my peaceful days.

Watching samurai movies and playing mahjong with old people.

Rearing koi fishes and drinking exquisite tea.

Last but not least, participating in the Penis Festival.

If there are any regrets, I couldn't even fuck the vagina at an ATM machine.

...but at least, I could fuck a real vagina.


End file.
